War at Kingdom Hearts
by tempestflare52
Summary: I know it's a bit early to post another story, but I was worried, that, if I don't post it now, I won't post it ever, and I'll just lose it, so I wanted to post it now, there will be Slash and Het, I don't know the pairings yet, it'll probably be up to you... .Please R&R and tell me what you think... summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my first Fanfic, this is my second, I'll be updating them hopefully, every month, I'm currently working in a bakery and I don't have that much of a time. I hope you understand and can continue to support these stories. This will have people from many stories, mangas, and TV shows. Expect a bit of Slash, Het, just a warning. Peeta, Katnis, Gale, Tsuna, Reborn, and other characters, and worlds will appear, and IDK at this moment what the pairing will be at the moment, so if you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to hear it.**

**Summary: Harry, Neville, and Draco are facing the biggest fight of their lives when strange black shadows appear, they are unaffected by their spells, as they think they is no hope, they are swallowed by a black sphere, Harry awakens in another world, he finds out he has a new power, can he use this new power to fight the heartless, nobodies, and a new dark organization? Or will the darkness consume him, before he has a chance to find his two friends? One things for certain... he can't do this alone.**

_**A/N: I want to put on record, that I own nothing, none of this belongs to me... well except maybe parts of the plot, and any new evil people, everything else goes to their respective author's and creators.**_

{**SPELLS**}

[**_DRIVE FORMS SUMMONS_**]

_Thoughts_

_|Special Attacks|_

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Hogwarts Castle, World of the Ancient's**

A trio of boys, all 15 years old, were running through the now ruined corridor, panting and sweating heavily. They had their wands on their right hand and a book floating on their left hand. The boy running ahead, had white-blonde hair, storm grey eyes, looked around panicking trying to find an exit, while the screams and cries of other students were heard around, "hurry up Potter, we haven't got all..." {**IGNIS SGAITTA (Fire Arrows)**} he chanted, pointing the tip of his wand to the masked man, the tip of his wand lit up red and a series of flaming arrows shot out towards the masked man who screamed in pain, as the arrows hit him.

The boy behind him, his messy raven hair hiding his emerald green eyes, glared at him, as he held onto another boy, with dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I'm helping Neville, he got a deep..." {**FULMINIS TEMPESTATEM (Lightning tempest)**} he chanted, pointing his wand at another masked man, a white sphere appeared on the tip of his wand and a scatter of lightning shot out of it, hitting the man, who withered in pain. "As I was saying before a death eater interrupted, Neville got a deep cut on his right hand and I'm trying to heal it, but I can't stop long enough to cast the spell."

"Ugh... fine then, we'll stop here then, I'll be on the look out, just make sure that Neville is fully healed." He said.

"Fine, alright Neville, this'll hurt a bit, but please just bare with it," Neville just nodded, as he looked through his book the pages flipping on it's own, until it came to a stop, {**MEDICAS MANUS (Healer touch)**} he chanted, as a white light emitted from the tip of his wand, which was over the wound. Neville flinched a bit, as the burning sensation touched his cut. After a minute the light faded and the cut was healed.

"Thanks Harry, I'm sorry for that Draco." Neville stated.

"You're welcome Neville," Harry replied.

"It's okay Neville, it's just that..." he was quickly interrupted as he saw a creature looking at them, it had a small hunched humanoid structure to it, it was pitch black, with big round head, with two twisted antenna's popping out if its head, and round yellow eyes. "What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know but it looks like... a shadow?" Harry said, looking at the creature more closely, they were stunned when they saw it sink into the ground and move towards them.

"Ah there's more of them!" Neville exclaims pointing at the group of creatures the same as the other one moving towards them.

"What the fuck," {**CONFRINGO**} Draco shouts pointing his wand at the creature, he watches in horror as the creature just keeps on moving towards them.

"It doesn't work, come on let's get out of here!" Harry said, he looked at his book and watched as it flipped the pages on it's own, until it came to a page he knew would help them. He raises his wand at the wall behind them, {**BOMBARDA MAXIMA**} he chants as a white light flies out of his wand and hits the wall destroying it completely. They watched in horror as bodies upon bodies of people they know laid on the floor, as well as bodies of unknown Death Eaters.

"God this place had seen better days." Draco exclaimed, as he looked around and began running, with Harry and Neville right behind him.

"H-H-Harry, look up there." Neville points up and they look to see that where the moon should be, a big black and purple sphere with a red fire orb in the middle, took it's place.

"What is that thing?" Draco asked, suddenly they turned around to see more of those creatures appear, and begin attacking everything, and everyone.

"I don't know but, somehow, I think these creatures come from that thing." Harry said, just then the ground started shaking, and things began to float towards the black sphere, even the wizards. The once magnificent castle, home to many students, was now being devoured by some unknown force.

"Guys let's stick together," Draco cried out, as they all held on to one another, as well as grabbing onto a tree. But it seems as though it wouldn't work, as they felt themselves fly up to the sky, they witnessed as some of their classmates, and teachers were sucked into the darkness, they closed their eyes as they prepared themselves for the inevitable end...

* * *

**Merlin's House, Radiant Garden**

Harry awoke groaning, he felt as though he had a boulder on his body. He looked around and noticed that he was in a house, well it didn't really look like a house, but more like a secret base, with a large computer, there was a desk, and he noticed that he was in a bed, but the place was very dark, with the only source of light being the computer.

"He's awake Squall." A girl said.

"It's Leon, Yuffie." Leon grumbled, Harry looked around and saw a girl with short black hair, a black headband with white lining, she's wearing an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs, she also wears a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm, shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side, she also wears black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks. Next to her a man is leaning against the wall, he has shoulder length spiked light brown hair, with his bangs sweeping to the left side, and blue eyes. He wears black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver lion-like necklace, and a white undershirt. He also has a jacket with a white fur collar, short sleeves, a red logo on each sleeved that looked like his necklace. His black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, he wears three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh, while he wore three black belts on his left thigh, he wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. The one thing that stood out the most, is a distinctive scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose.

Harry quickly get up and scans the room for his wand, he finds a stash of books, and notices their tomes he raises his hand and chants, {**ego summone tibi libro**}, suddenly a black tome flies out of the pile and lands in front of him and it opens up. Harry makes sure that he keeps his distance from these unknown people. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you up!?" He cried out, as he glanced at the book and noticed that some of the spell were in plain English, _what's with this tome?_ He thought, as he looked back at the duo, who had a surprised look on their faces.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you." A new voice called out from behind him. He quickly turns around and looks at the new person, another girl. Her brown hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face, her bangs frame her face, she wears light brown boots, wears a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck, underneath this top, she wears a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom, she wears yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first, but what caught Harry's attention was her light jade green eyes.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" He demanded.

"I'm Aerith, the young man on the wall is Leon, the other girl is Yuffie, we found you unconscious on the street, and we saved you from the heartless." She said, in a sweet voice, that seemed to have calmed him a bit.

"Where am I, what's a heartless?" He asked, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You're in Radiant Garden, more importantly in the Restoration Committee headquarters," Yuffie said, she still had a smile on her face.

"Radiant Garden? I never heard that place before, are we in the states?" He asked.

"What are the states?" Leon asked.

"You know, the United states, America? USA? Anything?" They just shook their heads, Harry gabbed the book and closed it, placing it on the table. Suddenly it hit him, "where are my friends? Did you see them with me? We were fighting in the 2nd Wizarding war, when this huge black thing swallowed us up, and these shadow like creatures, began attacking... and everything went black." He told them, he saw by their expressions, that they had some bad news to tell him.

"Um... about your friends, we don't know where they are, you were the only one I found, and um... about your home... well your world has been destroyed, you're in another world, this used to be called Hallow Bastion, but we found out that this was really Radiant garden." Yuffie said.

"What do you mean, my world is destroyed?"

"Exactly that kid, the same thing happened to us, our world was destroyed and we came to Traverse town first, then we came here, that sphere you mentioned, is called Heartless Sphere (**_not really but this my story_**), it's basically a devour of worlds, everyone in there is taken over by the darkness, only a select few with a strong enough will, and heart may be able to survive and find it's way here, so about your friends, we don't truly know, if they have the same strong will you have, they survived, but just in different worlds." Leon said.

"You mean my friends might be dead?" Harry's world came crashing down, Neville and Draco were his first and only friends, he couldn't out Granger and Weasley, because they were just trying to close to him because of his fame, the only one's that didn't care about his fame was Draco, who had his own problems, he was forced to watch his dad torture, and rape muggle-born, and half-bloods, Neville lived with an abusive Grandmother, she wouldn't hit him physically, but emotionally and mentally, telling him he wasn't worth anyone's time, Harry could relate to them, because he was basically his cousin's punching bag, and his uncle stress reliever, he was glad he wasn't raped, but instead he was giving blow, and hand jobs. He knew what it meant to be unwanted, and unloved, they made a pact on their first year, on their way back home, that they would always be friends. They were best friends, and one was never jealous of the other, they all found out that they had the same ability to cast wandless magic, and create spells, with Latin words. After all that, what they've been through, it was over, he fell on his knees, silent tears began to fall, he felt someone's delicate arms wrapped around him, rubbing circles, on his back, he looked up and saw that it was Aerith.

"You did wonderful magic there, are you perhaps from the World of the Ancient's?" A voice called out, they all looked up and saw a old man, with a long white beard that almost reached his feet, a big blue pointed hat, which bent at the top, white hair sticking to the side behind him, he has a big ankle length blue robe, skinny arms and legs, he also had round rimmed glasses, and black eyes. Harry didn't notice until he saw the man's glasses, but when he went to reach for his, he found that he wasn't wearing one, he could see without his glasses!

"Merlin, you always do know when to enter, how long have you been there?" Yuffie said.

"Merlin?" Harry's eyes widen, he looked at the old man more carefully, and noticed, the similarities between the man in front of him, and the man from the card.

"You know him... um what did you say your name was?" Aerith asked.

"I didn't say my name, but it's Harry... Harry Potter." He replied, suddenly, Merlin was by his side, quicker than possible.

"My word, it is you... oh it's good to see you my boy." Merlin said, looking at the boy.

"Do you two know each other?" Leon asked.

"Oh I know all about the boy-who-lived, such sorrow in a young boy," Merlin replied.

"I thought you died?" Harry called out, but before anyone could hear or speak anymore, an alarm went off, and they looked to the screen, and saw more of those shadow creatures, but this time accompanied by another type of creature, that appeared from a ball of darkness, it was taller than the shadows, it seemed more refined, and from a distance it look like a knight, with the helmet on, but upon closer examination, Harry noticed, that it looked as vicious, if not more so than the shadows, they had blue and black skin, with a red and black symbol on their chest.

"Heartless," Leon called out.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Those without hearts, they are creature's of darkness, they are the darkness inside people's heart, they are powerful, and there are different type of creatures, but what you see before you are shadow's and soldiers, now come on guys, Harry you stay here," Leon called out, as they all left.

"But!..." Harry tried to stop them but they already left.

"I have to go too, young Harry, it was an honor to meet you," Merlin said.

"Oh no, not at all it was an honor for me to meet you, I do hope you have a safe travel," Harry replied, bowing slightly.

"Ah such a proper young man, here, I'll give you this, and here are some new clothes, farewell Harry Potter." Merlin waved his wand and pile of clothes appeared, three small orbs.

"Huh, I better change quick before they get back." Harry said, he took off his clothes, and put on a white undershirt, a dark green zipped shirt, a black knee length long sleeved coat with a hood, long black and silver baggy pants, he had three belts, two, silver, were shaped into an X, with the other one, black, was where it belonged, it looked like Leon's belt, he saw a few accessories, a long chain, that he put on one of the holes of his belt, and the other on his back pocket, he had black and dark green shoes, he also put on a black with dark green lining fingerless gloves, the same as Yuffie. After he was done he looked at the three orbs, one was red, with a strange symbol on the middle and the same symbol on both ends. The other sphere was a necklace with a red and black phoenix feather. The last sphere was a small journal. _Does he want me to keep the journal?_ He thought, as he grabbed the black leather bound journal, it was the size of his whole hand, and put it on the pouch he found lying around, he made sure it was empty, he simply shrugged then he heard screaming outside, and his hero mode kicked in as he dashed out the house, he was met with a young woman and her child cornered into the wall surrounded by 10 soldiers, who were closing in on them.

"Leon, the mother and child are in danger!" Yuffie called out, panting, as she was fighting off a group of shadows and soldiers.

"I'm busy at the moment Yuffie, Aerith, how about..." Leon was interrupted by Aerith calling back, he had his own group of soldiers to fight off.

"I'm tied on this end too!" {**BLIZZAGA**}, she called out, as a large ice crystal flew out of her hand, she too had her group of shadows.

"Please, somebody save my son!" The lady pleaded, Harry felt a surge of power he never felt before flow through him, he puled his arm to the front of him and saw a white light flow out of him, then a blade appeared out of his hand, had a long silver blade with a teeth shaped like a crown, a black handle, and a goldish yellow hilt, and a chain at the end with three circle, that look like a head with ears. "What the?" He said, but suddenly the soldiers and shadow's attention went from the mother and child, to him. With a look of determination on his face he positioned himself in a stance, his feet shoulder length apart facing his opponent, left hand an inch above his forehead, and the right arm with the blade stretched out in front of him, it looked like a dueling stance. They began rushing towards him, as he began swinging the blade around, instinct taking over, he swung his blade, and continued to fight off the shadows and soldiers, even the ones that were fighting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie left them to join the rest. "Oh come on, this is getting ridiculous," he groaned.

"I can't believe that kid is also a chosen one," Leon gasped, though he'll say he grunted, as he watched the boy fighting the heartless off.

"Well we knew he was different, you saw how he used a different type of magic?" Yuffie said.

"True, but his attacks have many openings, it's a good thing he's only fighting lower level heartless, otherwise he'd be in trouble." Aerith sighed.

He was wheezing, and panting, as he felt his energy drain, from his body, "this is getting fucking ridiculous, is there no fucking end," he growled. Suddenly, as if hit by a energizing spell, he felt words flow out of him, as he felt more power surge through him, [**_GIVE ME STRENGTH_**], he felt another blade appear on his left hand, it was as long as the first blade, but it was curvy, and at the end, it curved with a crescent moon with a star inside, the color was light purple and blue with stars on the blade, the hilt had two stars in a circle, with wings, and a star on the bottom, connecting the hilt and the handle, the chain on the bottom had a crescent moon. He also notice that his clothes changed, he now had black and crimson red clothes, with the symbol from the sphere on his pants and jacket. "I can go with this," Harry smirked. As he prepared to fight again, this time he felt stronger and, his two blades in hand, and he swiftly made work of the remainder of the heartless, attacking swiftly and effortlessly, leaving no openings available.

"He seems to be better at wielding two swords rather than one." Aerith said.

"True, he kinda reminds me of Sora, but more cautious." Yuffie said.

"The only problem, is will he be of help?" Leon pondered, they watched as the last heartless disappeared, then he reverted back to his original form.

"That... was... cool..." he said, passing out, he almost hit the floor, but he was held by Leon who was able to catch him.

* * *

"He's waking up again." Yuffie called out.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as he got up, slowly, he was afraid of losing whatever lunch he might have left.

"You exhausted yourself fighting the heartless." Leon replied.

"Oh yeah, I had a sword, and... what was that thing?" Harry asked.

"That was the Keyblade." Aerith said.

"The Keyblade?" Harry said looking puzzled.

"Yes the Keyblade, a weapon of great power, that has the power to defeat the darkness known as the heartless, those without hearts, and seal the gates of darkness, 3 years ago a boy named Sora, and his friends Riku and Kairi were wielder's of the keyblade's, they still live but they now live back in their world, keeping the peace there, and working with Yen Sid, to become Keyblade master's, complete with their Keyblade armor." Leon said.

"Keyblade armor?"

"Yes, it's a suit of armor that is given to Keyblade wielders, they are able to protect the wearer from the darkness, when they travel through the Lanes between, which is what connected the worlds together. They appear as a piece of armor in a person's every day clothes, but that's in it's sleeping form, it's rather light-weight despite it's heavy appearance." He finishes. "Back to the topic at hand, the Keyblade is first and foremost a key, it's used to seal the door's that are being used by the darkness, not only that but the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, they will continue attacking you no matter what, they will be after your heart, since it wields the Keyblade."

Harry reached out his hand, as if to grab something, when a white light appeared, and the Keyblade appeared, "so this is the key?"

"Yes, now it seems as though the darkness is growing, and we can't call on Sora no more, so it's up to you as the keyblade's, chosen one." Leon said.

"I'd love to, but I have to find my friends, I just have to find them." He said.

"Not to worry, they might be in another world, so you're going to have to travel around and maybe you might find them around the world." Aerith said.

"You think so?!" Harry asked, beaming at them.

"Yeah, we think so, now before you leave here's something from all of us." Yuffie said, she handed him a pouch that had small and large coins, that reminded him of the galleons.

"What's this?"

"It's munny, it's so you can buy things here or in other worlds." Leon said, just then a man walked in, he had blue eyes, a stubble on his chin, he was chewing on a toothpick, he wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck, he had baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it, he wore grey socks and black shoes, he also had a pair of goggles on his head.

"Hey Leon, found a boy on the bailey." The man called out, he was caring a boy with messy light brown hair, he looked around 13, he was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers, he also wore a pair of woolen gloves, with the number 27 on it.

"Who's he, gramps?" Harry asked.

"The name's Cid kid, and I don't know about this squirt here." Cid said.

"This is Harry Cid, put the kid on the bed, I'll call on Yuffie and Aerith see if that heal him," he said.

"I can do that, it's simple low level healing spell, I'm actually glad I still have my bag with me," he replied, as he went over to his bag, he got out a book, he placed his hand over it and it began flipping over by itself, until it came to a stop, Harry placed his hand over the boy and chanted, {**Medicas Manus**} a white light emitted from his hand, and surrounded the boy in the light, all scratches, and bleeding stopped, and he was cured. "There, it seems, all he suffered, were minor cuts, that's all," he told them.

"That's great and all... but when is the boy going to wake up?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, I mean he can't stay on the bed for so long," Leon said.

"I don't know, I guess we just have to wait," Harry replied, as they watched the boy on the sleeping, not knowing that a baby was making his way towards the house they were at from the castle.

* * *

**Tell me what you think... please leave a comment and R&R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Merlin's House, Radiant Garden**

Harry was practicing his sword swings, with a dream sword he was able to summon from his mind, the voice in his dreams was creepy telling him he had to give up an ability to gain an ability, he knew it was the law of equal exchange, he had to choose between the dream sword, which increased his strength, a dream rod, which increased his magic's power, and a dream shield which would boost up his resistance to attacks, he knew that he wanted strength, and he didn't want to be weak to attacks. So he gave up to boost his magic, it was still the same as it's always been, but when he had the dream rod in his hands, his magic felt like it would burst, however, he didn't want too much magical powers, or else he might not be able to control it fully, so he decided to keep the strength and resistance. The boy on the bed was still knocked out, he's been having bad nightmare's if the thrashing and moaning was any indication.

"How long is he going to be asleep?" Leon asked, more like whined, he was leaning against the wall, it was just the two of them, in the house, Merlin still hasn't come back since he left, Yuffie, and Aerith were out shopping for more potions and ether's, while Cid was working on the master computer in the castle.

"Relax Leon, he's been taken from his world, maybe he needs to adjust his body to the whole thing, it might take a while, I did a complete scan on him and he's physically healthy, although a bit weak, but other than that he's perfectly fine, his mental state is another thing." Harry replied, doing a one, two, three, four swinging combo, which always ends in him spinning and slashing, and ending up with his back behind his opponent as they fall, or in this case poof.

"Ugh, it's just that he's been like this for nearly a month, he hasn't even woke up at least once," he retorted.

"Just give it some..." just as Harry was going to finish his sentence, they heard a small groaning, they looked over and saw the boy awaken, he slowly stood up, and looked around, at first he was in a dazed, but after a few minutes, he seemed to have realized what happened, and he shot up, his eyes wide on alert. Harry was the first person next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "calm down please," he pleaded.

"Where... where am I?" He asked, his voice a bit shaky and cracking meaning, the boy was reaching puberty, and it was already being a bitch to him. Harry took a deep breath before telling him what happened, it wasn't a good experience to do, much yet see, the poor boy was in utter shock, he was crying, his breathing became irregular, and he ended up on Harry's chest, which was now more broader, thanks to his new exercise regimen. Harry couldn't help but pull the boy closer and gently pat his back, his heart broke for this boy, who was not much older than him, he found out that the boy's name was Tsunayoshi, but he goes by Tsuna.

"I'm sorry I had to inform you this, but it was best that you knew, however there is a faint chance, that some of your friends have made it to other worlds, if they have a strong enough heart," Harry told him.

"A-a-are you serious?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but there is a high chance that they didn't come, so it's basically a 50-50 chance, all you have to do is travel, and search for them... I know how about you join me, I'm looking for my friends too, maybe they are all together?" Harry exclaimed.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as you know how to fight it's going to be all good," he said.

"Oh yeah, um I may not look like it but in my world, we have something called the Mafia, and I'm the tenth generation leader of the Vangolia family, we don't cheat or do anything bad, we help out those who need our help, and give out justice to those who harm others," he said.

"So what can you do, you don't seem strong to me," Leon said, a bit skeptical.

"I know I look really weak, but what I lack in physical appearance I make up in agility and strength, also I have my gloves," Harry handed him the mittens. "Thanks, um... and they allow me to enter this dying flame mode, it's called Hyper Dying Will Mode, it's thanks to my Hyper Intuition, it's an bloodline ability that all the bosses of our mafia family have, we have extraordinary perception, we can see through illusions." He said, as put the gloves on, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, in a second a light orange flame appeared on his forehead and the mitten changed into a pair of gauntlet gloves, that were red, which had an insignia in the middle of both his hands. He opened his eyes, and they were shocked to see his eyes become lighter, and his pupils became darker.

"Wow... I can feel immense power from you," Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks, this is the Hyper Dying Will Mode, it used to be really hard to get into it, I had to get shot by my tutor who's a baby, but he was cursed into a baby form, he's actually the top assassin in my family, or I had to digest two dying will pills, and they were disgusting," he told them.

"How are you able to control your power?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Leon asked.

"Like I said I feel immense power from him, but I also feel an even greater power within him, he's just suppressing it, from what I'm getting, this is barely 1/3 of your full power, I mean, I may not know what your true power is, but I know when someone is suppressing their true potential, I've somehow been able to know when someone has reached their full potential, it's like I can tell the true strength of their powers," Harry replied.

"So... you figured out this is not my full power," Tsuna said.

"Yeah, this is not even close, but I think with proper training you can get there," he said, just then the door opened, the three of them turned around to see a 4 year old kid standing there, wearing a black suit, red tie, a black hat with an orange strip, on top of his hat was a green big eyed lizard.

"Ciaossu," he said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, as he rushed towards the toddler, and hugged him, before Reborn did some flips and had the Tsuna pinned on the floor, twisting him right arm.

"I thought I told you never to touch me," the toddler said.

"I'm just so glad to see you're alive," he said smiling, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes... well it's going to take more than a little ball to bring me down," Reborn smirked.

"Umm... not that we don't mind the whole kid being owned by a toddler, but who are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm Reborn, a professional hitman from Italy," he replied.

"Oh you mean the home tutor for Tsuna?" Harry asked.

"Yes... hmm..." Reborn paused for a while, looking at Harry intently, "you have potential, I like you, you can be Tsuna's temporary Gokudera-kun, until we find Gokudera you will follow Tsuna's orders," he announced.

"REBORN! You can't just tell someone you don't even know something like that," Tsuna facepalm.

"Hahaha, this kid's funny, um Reborn is it? Well, I'm sorry to tell you that I answer to no one, not even the most powerful assassin, so thanks for the offer but no thanks," Harry laughed.

"Hooo, this is very interesting, now can you please explain to me where we are?" Reborn asked, changing the subject quickly.

* * *

"So our world is destroyed, and there is a possibility that not everyone survived, even maman might have perished?" Reborn summarized what Harry told him.

"Um... maman is Tsuna's mother right?" Tsuna merely nodded his head, "oh... then yeah, but I don't really know, that's why me and Tsuna were going to go to different worlds and look for them, I would take us there, but I can't preform high-level spells, I would extinguish all of my magical core and die," he said.

"So how do we move around the worlds?" Tsuna asked, panicking slightly.

"I have the solution," Cid said, he came back while Harry was explaining everything to Reborn, who decided to go by his true name which only the other Arcobaleno knew, Lorenzo, or Renzo.

"So what is it?" The two teens asked.

"I made a brand new gummi ship, I designed it from a vehicle I found in the junkyard at the back of the castle, it was a glider of some sorts, anyways," he said as they went to the computer to show the model of the ship. It was long, there was a cockpit, the design was black and silver, the wings were long and slick, at the end was a sharp end, on the bottom were cannon, the rockets were just circular.

"It looks so cool Cid, how many can it hold?" Harry asked.

"Up to five people, the controls are rarely simple, also this is a teleportation device, I've found out that some places have these teleportation spots, there are all around the worlds, so you are able to enter the world through the portals, but you need to find all the portals, so that in a case of an emergency you can find the portal and make an escape to rest," he said, showing them a simple watch, but it didn't seem to show the time.

"But how will we know how they look like?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm actually glad you asked that, it seemed that Sora and his friends already had it installed on their own ship, but this is how they look like," he showed them a white spot with two swirling yellow things around it. "This is a teleportation portal, it will take you to your ship, and vice versa, I have set it so that once you enter the world, it will automatically know the entrance portal, but your watch that I gave you Harry will also work as a map, once you land on the world, the watch will analyze the systematics of the world and create a map that will show you where each portal is located."

"Cool, but what if it breaks? I mean when we begin fighting these heartless and nobodies," Harry asked.

"Well, that the beauty of it, it actually changes into an attack mode, which will act as a slight power boost for you, and it comes with it's own barrier which will protect it from all attacks," he said. "Oh and here are a few mini transporters," he showed them a small bead, "I asked Merlin to put a spell on them, all you do is give them to your friends, they throw them on the ground, and it will magically transport them here to Merlin's house, so if you want your friends to be safe, give them these."

"Thanks, this is quite a lot to handle," Tsuna said, as they looked at the beads, and the healing items they were given by Leon.

"I have this pouch, you can put them there, I put an extendable charm on it, so we can put as much shit in it as we want, I even enchanted it, so that we can just call on what we want and it will fly to us, also it will automatically put everything we have in order," Harry replied, showing them a green dragon hide skin pouch.

"Cool, alright so are you three ready for your adventure?" Leon asked.

"Of course, I'm nothing if not prepared," Renzo said.

"Alright let's go then, thanks again for everything you guys, come on we have people to find, and worlds to save," Harry said, but before they could do anything a random citizen came rushing in.

"Leon! Help there's a bunch of Heartless, Nobodies and these other creatures attacking the castle!" He said in a panicked voice.

"Alright we'll be there as soon as we can Charles, come on guys time for your first mission," Leon said as they all rushed out the door.

"Let's go Tsuna, Renzo, seems like I can have some fun," Harry smiled, as he raised his hand and summoned his keyblade.

"That's an impressive weapon kid, what is it?" Renzo asked, curiously observing the blade.

"It's the keyblade, only I can wield it, it's a very powerful weapon, but aside from that I have my magic to help, so enough dilly dally, and let's move," Harry said, as they rushed out of the house, and began looking around, seeing where Leon went, but they didn't need to, since Leon was waiting for them over a ledge, which went towards another part of the street.

"Come on guys! Now's not the time to rest," he called out. Harry, Tsuna, and Renzo simply nodded and began running towards him, they arrived through, and noticed a small tunnel, with a view outside. Tsuna looked out towards the castle in the middle, it was steampunk style castle, with steam coming out of it around places. He looked below and let out a yelp, everyone rushed to see the commotion about, but before they could ask him, he merely pointed down, there at the huge valley, was a sea of heartless and nobodies, and another creature, that wasn't a heartless or a nobody, it was a shadow like creature, not like the shadows, but it had this black mist coming out of it, it looked almost human, if it wasn't completely pitch black, it had arms out and three tentacles with blades at the end on each side of his back, it's eyes were the most terrifying, they were blood red. The creepiest part of it, was that it moved with such grace and beauty, that it's as if it was floating.

"What the fuck is that?" Harry wondered. They then noticed that it seemed to be controlling anther group of shadow creatures, these had a more animalistic look to them, like wolves, they were also pitch black, with waves of darkness surrounding them, they had white eyes, and long sharp white teeth.

"I don't know, but these must be the creatures Charles was talking about," Leon said.

"Well let's not sit here and ponder on what they are, they are harming people, and we need to leave to save maman," Renzo said, getting down from the ledge and running out the back part that lead to stairs and a gate.

"Renzo is right, come on guys, time to kick some ass," Harry said as they followed behind the 5 year old.

* * *

They finally reach the end of the valley, they were standing right in front of a broken archway, that lead to where the monsters are. Before they even got a chance to go through a barrier prevented them from going, which sent Tsuna and Harry flying back and hitting the ground, while Leon and Renzo passed by.

"Ugh what was that?" Tsuna asked, as he was getting up.

"Someone put on a barrier, preventing us to continue, I don't know why, but they are trying to keep us from fighting," Harry groaned, as he rubbed his back.

"Well done Mr. Potter, that is correct," a voice called out to them, they all turned around to see the a man he was wearing a black hooded cape, and he was wearing a black three piece suit, he was standing on the air as if there was something there.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, before anyone else could answer or ask anything, more people in black capes appeared.

"We are of unimportance at this moment, but please... have fun with our friends," another man said, he raised his hand above his head, and slammed it down on the air, creating a small wave of black energy coming out of his palm, shadow creatures began to emerge from the wave.

"What the hell are they?" Harry demanded, as he summoned his keyblade.

"Oh these little puppies of ours are called Dark Heart Devours, or Devours for short, aren't they the cutest thing every!" A girl squealed.

"Whatever they are, we'll defeat them," Tsuna said, as he activated his Hyper Dying will flame, and his ring and glove transformed. "Ready Harry?"

"Let's beat their asses," Harry grinned, as they began fighting off the Devours.

"Natsu Cambio Form!" |_DOUBLE X-CANNON!_| A small lion like cub appeared and suddenly it turned into a ball of orange light and flew to Tsuna's gloves, then he position his hands in front of him, and fired out four cannon shots from his hand, destroying a huge number of the enemy.

"Ooohhh, very nice Tsuna-kun," another woman said.

"Watch this!" |_EXPLOSION!_| Harry cried out, as he fought with a huge group of Devours, he concentrates a huge amount of magic inside of him, and finally he raises his keyblade up, and when he brings it down, he is surrounded by white orbs that destroy the surrounding enemy.

"Impressive Harry, I knew you could do it," the main voice said.

"Enough of this, tell me who you are!" He demanded.

"We are no one, but we exist, you will soon know of us, unlike our predecessors, we won't reveal too much," the voice said, he snapped his finger and a lot more Devours appeared, and they disappeared, by sinking into the air.

"Damn it!" Harry cried out [**_GIVE ME STRENGTH_**], he changed into his valor form, and they continued to fight the enemy off.

* * *

"Leon, don't you think we should help the other two?" Renzo asked, as he continued shooting at the creatures, he was also fighting with them using his fists.

"Yeah, well if you find a way to defeat all of them, in one go, then I'm all ears," Leon replied, as he swung around his gunblade.

"Maybe I can help," a voice called out, the turned around in time to see a man with spiked shoulder length light brown, almost blond hair appeared, he was wearing a navy blue high collared vest, with a shoulder pad and sleeve on his left hand, they were strapped by a black belt that crossed over his shirt, he had a lion that linked one of the belts, they also linked to a black side waist cape, he had black pants, and black shoes. He held a huge blade, that was wrapped from head to tails in a white bandage.

"Cloud," Leon said.

"You thought you'd have some fun without me," Cloud said, jumping down from the cliff.

"If you two idiots are done eye fucking each other, can we finish this up?" Renzo said.

"Who's the baby?" Cloud asked.

"Don't ask, you'll get confused, besides, this isn't the time or place to discuss anything," Leon replied.

"Alright then, let's have some fun," Cloud said as they continued their assault.

* * *

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed, he was backed up to a wall, leaning on the Star Seeker keyblade for support, he was bruised pretty badly, and sweating. "I'm getting tired, and the form won't hold much longer," he stated.

"I know me too, I don't know how much longer I can go on," Tsuna replied, he was also leaning against a wall. Suddenly a thought came to him, _would it work like with me and Enma?_ He thought, he turned to Harry and decided to give it a try, he grab his left gauntlet took it off. "Harry!" He cried out, Harry looked towards him, and saw what the boy was thinking, he let a smirk appear on his face.

"Let's do it!" He said, as he grabbed his Star Seeker and with a determination in mind the their weapons at each other. Tsuna grabbed the Star Seeker, and it began to change, it now looked like a fire enveloped the blade, the teeth was a circular wheel of fire, the hilt a simple navy blue, and the guard was a circular spiked, and the chain at the end had a smiling ember, the same as what was on the guard.

"Cool," Tsuna grinned, his clothing also changed, he used to wear a three piece black suit, the same one he wore with his fight against Varia, it was now black and red, though he had a shoulder armor on his left shoulder, black with red trim leg armor on his feet, his eyes changed into a more darker orange, almost red eyes.

Harry took the gauntlet and put it on his left hand, where he grabbed his keyblade, it began shifting until it was now morphed into a different style blade, the blade was now silver black and a yellowish gold, that ran down and split apart creating the guard and hilt, the chain on the bottom looked like the sun, "wicked." His clothing also changed, he now had a dark orange chest plate connected to his right shoulder armor, he had orange with a black trim leg armor.

"Round 2 starts now Harry," as he rose Rascal Flame.

"Lets play," he smirked, as he also raised Abaddon Plasma, and the charged at the remaining Devours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention that I'll be spending two chapters to each of the trio, so this chapter is on Neville, and his journey to another world, as well as a love interest for Neville, and we'll see the whole station of awakening even on this chapter, I decided to add it to this chapter because there's going to be something interesting happening on this one.**

**ALSO! I've decided on what the other I'm going to do... Harry x Melinda Halliwell(Charmed) and Draco x Ethan Morgan(MBSV) Sora x Kairi, Riku x Tsuna**

**The next chapter will be the travel to his first world.**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

Neville awoke with a start, he slowly got up and looked around him, he didn't know where he was, but he somehow liked this room, it was nice, and it held happiness, something that he lost a while ago. It was decorated with many designs, there was a fish nightlight, and a star chair, there were mostly just stars around. He slowly got up and noticed the change in his clothing, he wore a dark blue cargo pants, with a chain hanging loosely on his left leg, he wore a white t-shirt, with a black vest jacket, he wore fingerless gloves, and he wore black sneakers. He also noticed that his wand was gone, he made his way out the door, of the room, he looked around and no one was there.

"Hello?" He called out, still no answer, he just shrugged and made his way downstairs and out of the house, he looked around and noticed that this place was very bright, many orange and light brown color. He began walking around, taking everything in, he stopped when he heard arguing someplace, he made his way towards an alley way, then he noticed that the alley way wasn't an alley but an area, he looked around in time to see a group of people minus the girls, fight with weird sword like objects.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He called out, making his way towards them.

"Stay out of this loser, Seifer's going to beat them back to next week, y'know," one of the teens said, he had tan skin, short black hair, he wears an orange tank top, baggy dark blue sweatpants with the number 8 on it, they were over wide yellow and white shoes, and he wore a chain necklace with a thunderbolt pendant.

"Stay out," the girl next to him says, she had short jaw-length light steel blue hair, reddish brown or red eyes, although her left eye is covered by her bangs, she wears a blue sleeveless jacket, and beige Capri pants, and light blue shoes. Another boy... if Neville can call it a boy with a huge pointed hat that hid his face only showing his yellow eyes, his hat had two swirls and a zipper and made it look like a face. He a sky blue coat with fancy, dark blue lining, secured by a tan string tied in a complex manner, and he wears green pants with a brown belt.

"Come on Hayner... don't leave me hanging now," the teen Neville figured out was Seifer taunted the other boy, he has blond hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a blue crop-top vest with white lining, a white floor-length sleeveless coat, baggy pants, and black boots.

"Shut up Seifer, this time I'll own your ass," Hayner said, he had spiky light brown hair, brown eyes, wore a black muscle t-shirt, with a poorly drawn skull and cross, he wore a short, sleeveless vest, and baggy camouflage-print pants, along with camouflage-print shoes, he also had a white necklace with a yellow 'X', and a brown bracelet.

"Hayner stop this, he's not worth it, right Pence?" Another girl asked, she had braided brown hair, bright green eyes, she wears a orange tank top with a floral design, khaki colored pants, and black and yellow shoes.

"I don't know Olette, both Hayner and Seifer have been feeling a bit lonely without Sora to drop by every once in a while," Pence said, he was on the thick side of the rest of the group, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, he wore a long-sleeved shirt, under a red tank top with the words 'DOG STREET' on his right, he wore jeans, and blue and white shoes.

"I'm gonna show you that you have no control over us, you don't run this town," Hayner growled. Neville thanked his training in hand-to-hand combat, and sword fighting, which all nobles, from ancient houses, had to learn, that he noticed that both boys were polar opposites, while Hayner was a purely offensive fighter, he left himself open to counterattacks, and wouldn't be able to defend himself properly, while Seifer was great at counter attacks, but had basic swinging and slashing technique.

"We'll see who wins loser," Seifer replies. Neville had to think fast, if he took a second longer, he knew they would start using more powerful techniques, he looked around and noticed three weapons, one looked like a simple club, the same that both boys were using, the other looked like a wand like club, and the last one was a club like weapon, but with a guard like hilt, he made a rush towards the one with the guard hilt, and made a dash towards both boys, he swung his weapon down, preventing both teen to hurt one another, halting both of their movements.

"Um... hello?" Neville smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but Seifer just jumped back, and got in a defensive stance.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before, you tryin' to pick up a fight?" He snarled.

"Calm down, I don't know how I got here... where is here exactly?" He asked.

"You can't deceive me, bring it," with that Seifer charged at Neville.

"Calm down..." he said, blocking the first attack, this kept on going for quiet awhile, Seifer attacks, while Neville defends.

"Kneel loser," he said, as he jumped high in the air, and came down, club first, Neville jumped to the right, and did a lower strike, making Seifer, fall to the side, then before he could get up, Neville got on top of him, and pinned him down with his right hand on Seifer's shoulder, and raised the weapon over him.

"I said calm down," he told him, he looked at Seifer who glared at him, but he got off and offered him his hand, which Seifer reluctantly took it.

"Let's go," he said, leading his 'friends', away from them.

"That was great," Pence said.

"Yeah, where did you learn those moves?" Olette asked.

"Um... I was trained by my gran," he replied.

"Pence, Olette, let's go, thanks but I didn't need your help, so... see ya," Hayner was about to leave, but Olette stopped him.

"Seriously Hayner, you can't always be so rude," she scolded him.

"Whatever," he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You're new here aren't you... wait your from another world right?" Pence said.

"Huh? I don't..." before he could answer a voice cam from behind.

"Yes... he is from another world, but his no longer exist," they turned around to see a severe-looking man, with long grey hair and beard, black eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He wears a conical blue hat, with several yellow stars and crescent moons decorated around it, he wears a floor length blue robe with light blue lining.

"Hey old man," a girl came up behind him, she had lip length brown hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing a black crop-top tank top, black leather skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Who are you? Why are you calling Master Yen Sid an old man," Hayner asked, growling.

"Whoa, don't have a cow, besides, I just lost my world, sucks I know, but I do have to admit, being a teenager again is fucking cool," the girl said.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Long story hazel eyes, but... I wouldn't mind telling it to you... you know, as well as get to know ourselves a bit," she said in a sultry voice, as she pressed herself onto Neville, making him fall.

"Um... I uh... um..." he blushed, he never had any luck with girls, so this was a bit new to him.

"Haha, calm down hazel eyes, don't worry, I'm supposed to be on my best behavior... but no promises," she smirked, as she took out her hand to help the teen up.

"Thanks, I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, blushing lightly.

"Longbottom? Seriously what kind of last name is that?" The girl laughed, Neville sent out a low growl, that went unnoticed by many, but not by the laughing girl. "I see that's a touchy subject, what's the matter?"

"My parent's are in coma-like state since I've been 1 and a half," he told her.

"Oh... dang suck Nev, well I know how you feel, I never known the love of a mom or dad, but whateves, I'm five-by-five, so it's al good, oh I forgot I'm Faith," she said.

"Hello," he said, feeling guilty about growling at her.

"So... what's going on here?" Pence asked.

"Neville and Faith here are from their own worlds, who have been destroyed by the heartless," Yen Sid stated, as he began to tell all of them the story, not noticing a man with a black hooded cape standing high in the sky far from them.

* * *

"This can't be... Harry... Draco... they're gone?" He asked, tears staining his cheek, he felt empty, everything he's gone through, all the friends, or lack thereof, gone, everyone... especially Harry and Draco, they were his brothers, who cared deeply for him, who loved him, who protected him, who even helped him through his troubles, they were gone.

"I've seen the stars from your planet, it seems that aside from yours, there three more stars, there is a chance that your two friends are still alive," Yen Sid assured him.

"Thank god," he let out a sigh of relief, before anyone could say anything, white creatures appeared, they have a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned, their bodies seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, it had a zipper-like "mouth" to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath, they have large arms and legs, they moved in a wave-like movement, there about 60 or more of those white creatures.

"Dusks," Yen Sid said, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight them all off, and protect the children at the same time.

"You mean those ugly looking creatures are nobodies?" Faith asked, she was currently hugging Neville, her heart went to this kid, he's been through some fucked up shit, and she couldn't help but want to be with the boy.

"Yes, these are the weaker version of nobodies," he replied.

"Damn... well let's see if I still kept that power," she smirked, as she let go of him, and rushed towards them, she punched one in the gut with all her might and was shocked to see it fly back and disappear.

"Wow, with just one punch," Olette said.

"Oh yeah, this is great, let's play," she smirked, as she began fighting off the dusks.

"I can't just stand here," Neville said, and he felt a huge surge of magic, not his own, flow through him, as he raised his hand and a blade appeared. It was a red, one-edged sword with a white inner edge, a yellow wing sweeping around it forms the teeth, the hilt blends into more grey, the symbol of a rainbow-colored ring, the handle is a deep red, and the guard is another sweeping wing, colored blue and circling around the handle but not connecting,

"Cool looking blade there Nev, mind joining me?" Faith asked, although she had her slayer powers intact, there were more and more dusks appearing, she'll be the first to admit, she loves when the fight is nonstop and filled with adrenaline, but she's basically running on dry here.

"I'm on it," he said, as he dashed towards a new set of dusks, swinging his blade around, he made sure to keep his eyes on everyone else for a while, then he noticed that all of the dusks were now targeting him, he felt overpowered, suddenly the blade filled him with words, |_STRIKE RAID_| the blade began to glow, and he hurled it at the hoard of dusks, eliminating almost half of them in one throw, he then grabbed the blade and leaped back, |_JUDGEMENT TRIAD_| he called out again, as the blade was wrapped in a white light and he hurled it again, but this time the blade produced two other blades and strike the rest of them down. He landed not so gracefully on the ground, panting heavily, whatever that technique was, seemed to have drained a lot of energy out of him, as he proceeded to pass out.

* * *

(**Bed Room, ****Mysterious Tower**)

Faith would be the first to admit that she liked fucking, especially after a good slay, but she never had such a huge desire over anyone, to her men were just toys, stress relievers, or even sparing buddies, but she never got attached to any of them, even if she wanted to, something in her screamed at her that they weren't the one, so she never got attached. However, once her eyes landed on hazel eyes, Neville, who was now laying on a bed unconscious, she found herself wanting to not only fuck him hard and dry, cause let's face it, he was hot as fuck, and she wanted him, however, not only was there sexual desire for him, there was this sense of protectiveness she has never felt before when she held him. She felt that those arms would hold her and protect her until the end of time, the only time she ever felt protected was with her watcher... but when she died, all her barriers and walls came up.

She was currently watching over Neville, while everyone else was at the Old Mansion looking out for any more drifters, so she was alone with him, Yen Sid magically changed his clothes into pajamas, which only consisted of a simple white V-neck shirt, and dark blue pajama pants. She had to admit the shirt left absolutely nothing to the imagination, she noticed his well toned chest and muscles, she couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it, all her other 'buddies' were either fat and ugly, or muscular and ugly, but the boy in front of him was handsome, and cute. She knew they were alone, so she decided _why the fuck not, I mean it's not like he's gonna wake up at any moment, this could be the only time I can actually see it,_ she thought, as she gently sat on the edge of the bed, and gently took the boy's blanket off, she swallowed loudly, as she gently made her way up his thighs, over to the sleeping member.

She had to bit her tongue to prevent herself from letting out a moan, it was big, about 7", not only was it big, it's also really wide, 'fucking shit, if this is how it is asleep, how will it be awake,' she muttered to herself, shivering. He began groaning so she quickly placed the blanket back on top of him, and stepped back. Her face flushed, and hot, she couldn't stop the thumping in her chest, her hands shaking, she first thought it was because of what just happened, but she noticed she was freezing, she decided that since they might not see each other for awhile that she'd just get it over with, so she silently and quickly made her way back to the bed, but this time she got inside the covers, and placed her head against his chest, and wrapped her right arm around his waist, the movement seemed to have slightly woken Neville up, since he shifted to make her in a more comfortable position, his arms around her, she let a smile slip her face as she went to sleep.

* * *

[**_Neville's Dream_**]

_Neville felt like he was falling into darkness, He saw he felt like he was being submerged in water, yet he could still breathe, and he couldn't feel the water on his skin, as he continued to descend, he noticed a bright light below him, or was it above... anyways, it was over his head, it was a platform, there were many circles, a the first one was a big circle inside the platform which was also circular, there many circles around it, with a black crown, the color of the whole platform was a dark blue color, there were three stars at the center each had their own color, one was a clear yellow color, with a symbol for earth, it looked like a mountain, but there were three cracks making a (**\|/**) connecting at the center and going down, another that was clear blue with a symbol for water, it was three circles one inside the other, making it look like a ripple of water and the last one was a light green color with a symbol for wind, it was three blades, all curved to make it look like a hurricane._

_He began to slowly land on his feet, he looked around, not knowing what was going on, suddenly a voice called out to him._

_'Finally, after so long, you finally found me,' the voice said, he noticed it was a woman's voice, it was soft and soothing, he thought that this was how his mother would have spoken, if she was still around._

_"Who are you?" he asked, trying to find the source of the voice, suddenly a white light appeared a few feet in front of him, someone came out of it, the person was an armor, it had the figure of a woman, was well as it's walked like a woman, it was covered in shade of blue, silver, black and grey, the only noticeable look that caught his attention, was her breastplate, which was silver and resembled an upside down crescent moon._

_'I am someone who is here, but at the same time I'm not truly here,' the armor said._

_"I don't understand," he replied._

_'Let's just say, I'm trapped, well my physical body, this is just my will, guiding at giving this armor life,' she stated._

_"What happened to you?"_

_'I did something that had to be done, I do not regret my decision, but I am sad that it did not go as planed,' she said, sorrow filled her voice._

_"What did you do?"_

_'I gave up my life to protect a dear friend of mine, and I am now lost in the darkness, I'm still alive, but I am constantly fighting back the darkness that is trying to take back the light I have,' she said._

_"What about your friend?"_

_'Sadly, I wasn't able to save him in time, and he was taken over by the darkness in his heart, he's there but he's now sleeping, just like my other dear friend,' she said, he knew that if she was in her original body, she would cry._

_"Is there something I can do?"_

_'There is, but you have to think this through, out in the world there is a girl that is of a pure heart, she has part of my light in her, her along with her two other friends have another light in them, on one boy he has the light of my dear friend, who's like my brother, Ventus, and the other boy has the light of my... dear friend... Terra,' she said, he noticed that she hesitated in saying who her other dear friend was._

_"You're in love with Terra, aren't you?"_

_'No... I... uh... it's just that... yes... you're right, I'm in love with him, and it pains me to see him alone in the darkness, yet I can't reach him,' she said, she clasp her hands together and raised them to her chest, her head down._

_"So, when I find them, what do I have to do?"_

_'Find your two friends, and the three of you, must unlock the spell I created, and unlock our hearts from them, once you do that, I can finally return and see my friends again,' she said, suddenly as if by some unknown force, her armor disappeared in white light, there standing in front of him was a beautiful woman, she wore a floor length white silk dress, she had fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, and long waist length blue hair, tears were falling from her face._

_"I will help you, do not worry, I'll find Harry and Draco, and together we will bring you and your loved ones back," he said with a determined look._

_'Thank you, but be careful, there is a new dark force in the works, they are trying to open the door of Kingdom Hearts, but this time, they are trying to open it by using the darkness inside the hearts of men and the world, meaning, they are trying to take the darkness from every corner of the world, and of men's hearts and create a keyblade of immense darkness,' she said._

_"What's a keyblade?"_

_'It's the blade you summoned on your fight against the dusks, it's first and foremost... a key, it can unlock everything and anything, it's used to open the doors to Kingdom Hearts, but this darkness is trying to create a keyblade of pure darkness, if they succeed, then they will open Kingdom Hearts, and with it envelope everything in darkness, and possibly destroy all the light in this world, when that happens, I'm afraid, that not only you but every Keyblade wielder, and potential wielder will die, or be taken over by the darkness,' she said._

_"I'll do everything I can to prevent it, you can count on me," he said._

_'I'm glad, I tried to reach your other friend... Harry, but I guess Ven had other plans involving him, I just hope it isn't what I think it is,' she sighs._

_"Harry's a wielder?"_

_"Yes, he is, it seems that even after all this time, we still have to chose our predecessor,' she let a small smile slip her lips._

_"What do you mean?"_

_'Back when we were all together, something happened, and Terra left, Ven ran after him, and I ran after the both of them, during our travels, I meat a girl named Kairi, that's the girl I was talking about, and I named her a potential wielder, Terra did the same with a boy named Riku, and Ven... well he's sleeping inside the heart of Sora, so I'm guessing he also chose him as a potential wielder,' she said._

_"What does that have to do with us?"_

_'Well, it means that the same thing happened, I chose you because your heart seemed the most closest to mine, Ven chose your friend Harry, and I would doubt to think that Terra would chose your friend Draco as another potential wielder,' she told him._

_"I think I get it now... I will help you... um I don't know your name," he said._

_'I'm Aqua, and you're Neville, I know because I've been keeping an eye out for you, well I didn't know it would be you, but I was looking out for someone, and when you appeared, I learned everything about you,' she offered him a sympathetic smile._

_"Oh... alright then Aqua, like I said, I'll help you, I'll make sure you reunite with Ven and Terra, I promise you," he told him._

_'Thank you Neville, now I have one last thing to ask of you,' she said._

_"What's that?"_

_'WAKE UP!' She bellowed, suddenly a white burst out of her, blinding him._

[**_Neville's Dream_**]

Neville's eyes snapped opened, he felt something soft on his chest, he noticed his arms were around something smooth and it smelled nice. He looked down, and saw Faith looking up at him, giving him a sly smile.

"Good morning Nev, that was a nice nap," she yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"Um... hello Faith... um... what happened?" He asked, not wanting to move her, strangely it felt nice having her this close to him.

"Hmph," a voice knocked him off of his musing, he turned to see Yen Sid with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Olette was looking at them with gushy eyes, while Hayner had a small look of jealousy, Pence on the other hand was grinning, his hands behind his head.

"Um... I was... this isn't... I mean... what's up?" Neville asked, he was flustered, this never happened to him at all.

"I wanted to tell you that I have figured a way for you to travel between worlds," he said.

"How?" Neville asked, as he got up, placing Faith on his lap, although quickly grabbed the pillow to use for her head, so she wouldn't notice the raging tent he was sporting, although Faith already saw it, she let out a soft moan before she groaned when he put the pillow over it.

"Is something wrong Faith?" Pence asked, with a knowing smile.

"Nope, just don't like being moved is all," she replied.

"Back to what you were saying Master Yen Sid," Hayner asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, well I found out, while I was doing some tests on you, I found out that your magic is more light than dark, meaning, you are able to open the Corridor of light, which most Keyblade wielders can do, it's like the corridor of darkness, but instead of using dark magic you use light magic, however, since you don't know what other worlds are out there, you have to rely on your magic to guide you to your destination," he said.

"Cool, so how will I access it?" Neville asked.

"You just concentrate, call on your magic, and it will appeared," he replied.

"This is great," he said.

* * *

(**Sandlot, Twilight Town**)

Neville was standing in the center of the sandlot, a week had passed in which Neville was practicing on opening the Corridor, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yen Sid, Faith, and surprisingly Seifer and his gang were there, "I guess this is it," he said looking all of them.

"I guess so, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, I was in bad mood," Hayner said.

"No problem, it's alright," he replied.

"Hey Neville, catch," he threw something at the boy, who caught it. "We found it near the old mansion, I think it's supposed to go with you," he stated.

Neville looked at the item, it was a necklace, the necklace was a black leather necklace, the pendant was a charm's edges are decorated by silver crescents and spikes, the lower half of the charm's face is adorned by a silver fleur-de-lis, and the upper half of it is decorated by three black, five-pointed stars surrounded by a crescent moon. "Thank you Seifer," he said, as he placed the necklace on, he felt magic flow through him, he felt it emit from the pendant.

"It looks good on you," Olette said, she handed him a small brown pouch. "Here's a munny pouch I made, it's so you can hold all of your munny, Master Yen Sid place an enlargement charm on it, so you can put as much as you want."

"Thanks," he said.

"We'll miss you, so you better come visit us when you can," Pence told him.

"I will don't worry," he said.

"Alright, it's time to go," Yen Sid said.

"Okay, well bye everyone, it was great meeting you all," he waved, he raised his hand and a white light emerged from the ground, he was ready to leave, but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

"Oh no Nev, you aren't leaving me here to be bored, I'm sure where you go adventure will be assured, and I am a girl that loves adventure, so you're taking me with you," Faith said, taking his hand.

"Oh... um... I'd like that, well I guess this really is goodbye," he said, as they both walked into the light, embarking on a new adventure.

* * *

**So what do you think about it? IT's the longest one I've written so far, um... sorry for the sudden change, it's that I thought it might get really boring just looking at everything from Harry's perspective, it's not what I have in mind, as you can see. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you R&R because it shows me that you all like this :D**


End file.
